goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GodzillaFan1/Goosebumps Collection Update 9
A week before my birthday, I bought these cardboard Goosebumps things. They originally came with stands, but mine didn't. It's fine though. They're really thin, but look pretty cool. Here are the ones I got: *Stay Out of the Basement *The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *Night of the Living Dummy *The Ghost Next Door *Why I'm Afraid of Bees *Deep Trouble *A Night in Terror Tower They also came with a few books: *Night of the Living Dummy (Original, good condition) *Why I'm Afraid of Bees (Original, good condition) *Deep Trouble (Original, good condition) *The Ghost Next Door (Original, great condition) I didn't own the original print of NotLD, so it's cool to now finally own it. I didn't have Why I'm Afraid of Bees either. However, I did own the original prints for Deep Trouble and The Ghost Next Door already, so that sucks. However, these copies are in pretty good condition, unlike the copies I have of them. But still. They're duplicates. I really need to sell some of them, because I have way too many now. And now for the stuff I got during my birthday: *The Haunted Mask II (Original, disappointing condition) *''Goosebumps Collectibles'' - Prince Khor-Ru figure (Good condition, minus the price-tag stickers on the front) *''Goosebumps Collectibles'' - The Horror figure (Good condition, minus the price-tag stickers on the front) *Goosebumps: Shrieks and Spiders (Board game, great condition) *Goosebumps: Sounds of Halloween (Cassette tape in case, decent condition) *Curly bookend (great condition) Okay, first of all, I was very disappointmed in my purchase with The Haunted Mask II. I bought it from ThriftBooks, a popular and well received eBay seller. The listing listed it as "Very Good" condition. I didn't have this book, but I always wanted it. It's in very good condition, and it's only 4 bucks? Why don't I just order it? And so I did. I opened the package, and was pretty shocked. The book had faint "dirt" on it, and it had some decent shelf wear. This was NOT in "very good" condition. In fact, it's borderline "Acceptable" condition. Then, I look at the spine. They stuck a "THRIFTBOOKS" sticker on it. I was pretty mad. So I spent a few minutes carefully pealing the sticker off, and it was successful! It didn't leave any marks or anything. It was still very annoying though. Don't know if I'll order from them again. If there's one thing I hate, it's misleading condition tags. Next, I got these Goosebumps Collectibles figures, in the box of course. I bought these due to their price. 13 bucks! Pretty good deal. However, there are those annoying price-tag stickers on the front of the boxes. So that's annoying. Will I peal them off? Probably not. They've probably been on there for close to 20 years, and that's not something I think I want to mess with. But overall, I'm happy with these figures. Next is the board game, cassette tape, and bookend. The Shrieks and Spiders board game came in great condition, and it has all the pieces. I scared some of my family members with the fake spiders included, so that was pretty funny. Next is the cassette tape. There's not much to say about this one. I really like listing to Sounds of Halloween, so it's cool to own this. Although, there are a few scuff marks on the casing for it. And last is the Curly bookend. This piece of merch was included in a box-set that came with two Curly bookends. However, I only have just the one, but that's fine. It's in pretty good condition and it looks nice. So yeah. That was this edition of the collection updates. The things I bought here weren't as good condition as the items I bought in the previous collection updates. But still, I'm mostly happy with what I got here. Oh, and I now have a third copy of Revenge of the Living Dummy. I REALLY need to get rid of these duplicates. They're eating up all the shelf space! Might sell some of them... Category:Blog posts